


thorki grab bag drabbles

by thejammys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: A collection of thorki drabbles. I set a timer for 15 minutes, baked in three to four randomly generated words that had to be included, and out of the oven came thorki fluff.Each are their own world/ verse.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. camp, defend, oral, peel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: camp, defend, oral, peel

\--

The breath of August discouraged spooning.

Between the smolder of summer and the arousal of their bodies, sweat collected easily. Their shared tent did little to shield them from heat, and although the brothers rarely dragged themselves from the privacy of their horny little cocoon, they needed to bathe.

They dressed to walk down to the lake, then peeled off their soaked layers and dove in.

The water swallowed them eagerly the way their mouths did around each other after the fireflies came out and the s’mores were consumed.

They shared kisses in the water and grinned at the sky.


	2. fortune, publisher, fitness, railcar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: fortune, publisher, fitness, railcar

\--

No cardio ever gave his heart the workout that loving his brother did.

Whatever he had done in a past life to be blessed by the fortune of being born beside his brother, Loki was grateful for.

When age brought awareness and terror, he buried his love in jealousy, rage, and heartbreak, and took a train far from the forbidden.

He published stories of a man, forever longing for that which he did not feel he deserved.

Thor read the novels, and flew to his twin.

He didn’t have the way with words that Loki did, so he kissed instead.


	3. sensitive, love, skip, trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: sensitive, love, skip, trouble

\--

Loki is sensitive about the gap between his front teeth.

Hiding smiles and laughs beneath his hand draws too much attention, so he skips expressing joy altogether.

Thor misses seeing his brother happy, and throws himself into the effort of making it so. Loki pushes him away and tries to cause trouble to frustrate Thor and dissuade him from the task.

But Thor’s love is built for endurance, and he persists.

Loki’s love is his brother.

When he can resist Thor’s charms no more, Loki hides his happy grateful grin from Thor’s eyes by pressing it against his brother’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I adapted this into a larger fic which can be found here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561903


	4. creep, heart, established

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: creep, heart, established

\--

The man is a creep. He says that with Thor by his side, they will have their pick of women and men alike.

Thor hasn’t made love in weeks. New parents lose sleep, patience, and time, and his daughter was born only twenty-three days ago. An evening of pleasure should be tempting.

But Thor’s heart longs for something else.

He goes home and curls up behind Loki’s still-healing body and kisses his husband.

Thor’s adoration and devotion to his brother is long established, solid, and unshakeable. This proximity is pleasure, and the life they have built is everything and more.


	5. dozen, anxiety, provoke, falsify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: dozen, anxiety, provoke, falsify

—

February 14th provoked them.

They were privately heartbroken that the love of their life could sit right beside them and remain completely out of reach, but the brothers falsified those feelings and masked them in annoyance.

This year Loki’s anxiety was palpable. He worried that Thor had found love and finally left him behind.

Thor arrived with two dozen roses, one for every year they had missed being each other’s Valentine, and the mask lifted.

The following year, when the decorations came out and desserts turned into hearts, the brothers silently thanked the world for wishing them a happy anniversary.


	6. ride, rise, hierarchy, treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: ride, rise, hierarchy, treat

\--

Thor’s nose is first to know that Loki is fertile.

His cock rises to the scent, eager for the treat between his brother’s legs.

There are old prescriptions and rites for lovemaking between the king and his bride. Thor is meant to stare down at Loki while he fucks into a helpless body.

But hierarchy doesn’t make the rules in their bed.

Thor fondles Loki’s waist while his brother rides him, and thanks the Norns for his view. The wet pink where their bodies are joined, the flush of Loki’s breast, and his brother’s happy breathless expression.

A treat indeed.


	7. final, loud, beef, fabricate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: final, loud, beef, fabricate

\--

Thor had beef with one of his students.

Far and away the strongest writer in class, his fabrications were always Thor's favorites to read. But the final assignment was to write a love story, and Loki turned in a tale about a professor who was desperate to fuck the dark-haired, green-eyed boy in the back of his classroom.

It was beautifully written, and while the sex scene took up over a third of the word count, Thor gave him an ‘A’.

Loki earned the grade on his own, but expressed his gratitude loudly when they brought his tale to life.


	8. family, photography, extinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: family, photography, extinct

\--

Frigga took most of the photos displayed in their apartment.

She’s the only other human Loki willingly spends time with.

Odin is no longer in the picture. The version of family the boys knew from childhood is extinct, and they aren’t sorry for it. What they have now is joyful, warm, and safe.

She knows the depth of their love and always has. They haven’t told her, but she knows.

It changes nothing - Thor and Loki are her babies. She captures their sweetest moments, and frames them to silently say, ‘I see you, I know you, and I love you.’


	9. cast, continental,  experience, multimedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: cast, continental, experience, multimedia

\--

Few who work as a ‘multimedia editor’ are likely to break their leg at work, but Loki found a way.

The urgent care experience left Thor more shaken than his brother, and the cast was a reminder that Loki could be broken.

They took a trip, so Thor could dote on his brother for a few days.

On the first morning, he slipped out to grab coffee and croissants from the continental breakfast downstairs, and returned to spoil his sleepy sibling with kisses.

Thor wrapped his arms around his warm naked Loki and protected him with a cast called ‘brother’.


	10. ditch, stay, latest, institution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: ditch, stay, latest, institution

\--

The brothers held hands as their car flew down the highway. 

They were giddy and in love.

Thor drove them to school that morning, but the latest weather report promised a gorgeous day and they couldn’t bear to spend it indoors and clothed. 

Ditching institutionalized learning for flirting at the beach was undoubtedly a better use of their time.

The pleasant chill of the ocean, the freckles pressed onto their shoulders like kisses from the sun, the soft sand - this was their happy place.

They stayed long after the sunset, kissing on a blanket while the waves cheered them on.


	11. jealous, reach, photocopy, executive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: jealous, reach, photocopy, executive

\--

Sometimes, Loki’s mouth got jealous of his ass when Thor fucked him.

Every bit of his body wanted Thor at all times. He wanted a photocopy of his brother draped over him like a shadow - and then the real thing on top.

Rationale and executive function flew out the window when Thor made love to him.

They had reached a point where the sex was so good that Loki couldn’t focus on anything else during the day. His job? Bye. Other people? No thank you.

Thor felt the same way.

They celebrated with endless kisses, orgasms, and ‘I love you’s’.


	12. senior, jelly, delete, birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: senior, jelly, delete, birthday

\--

Loki’s birthday falls on the Friday before senior year begins.

Thor licks his little brother’s nipples to wake him up. A bottle of cherry flavored lubricating jelly hides among Loki’s many presents, and Thor intends to put it to good use throughout the day.

Spoiling his sibling with orgasms is an act of love Thor is happy to deliver.

They have privacy in their apartment, and the sunshine streams through the open window to harass Loki’s grumpy eyelids into waking up and receiving Thor’s attentions.

Thor ushers the sleep deletion process along by taking a familiar cock into his mouth.


	13. opposite, assignment, galaxy, glare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: opposite, assignment, galaxy, glare

\--

‘Opposites attract.’

‘Like attracts like.’

‘ _Which is it_ ’? Thor wonders as he doodles hearts around his brother’s name in his diary.

Falling in love is the most delightful thing that’s ever happened to Thor, and he considers it a joy and a privilege that in a galaxy full of beings, his heart belongs so completely to his twin.

It’s the challenge of how best to relay this unconditional adoration that Thor has turned into an assignment.

Thor worries that Loki will glare and accuse him of lying if he confesses, but decides to take the risk anyway.

Brother attracts brother.


	14. principle, funny, sausage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: randomly generated words: principle, funny, sausage

\--

The brothers spend a solid seven minutes in the protein section laughing hysterically at how the plant-based sausages have wilted in their packages.

It’s the funniest thing they’ve ever seen, and they’re doubled over in tears when an employee asks if they’re alright.

Thor wipes his eyes and beams at his brother’s smile.

Loki doesn’t eat anything like this on principle, but debates purchasing a particularly gruesome mess that made them wheeze.

When they’re back in the car, the brothers turn to each other and grin.

“You’re my deformed sausage,” Loki coos before completely dissolving into uncontrollable giggles once more.


	15. thorki trick-or-treat: Equinox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from themantlingdark's trick-or-treat prompts. I did a whopping ONE. >.<

\--

The equinox is a reflection of the brothers.

Night and day are equal lengths. The balance is anchored in nature, existing outside the suggestion of worth or preference.

Opposites evolve from the same core, and so they belong to each other.

In his black shadow, growing mischievously long under the sun, Thor sees his brother. Beneath the bright beautiful splendor of lightning in a starry sky, Loki’s heart hammers out his brother’s name.

They celebrate this passage into fall with reunification. Warm bodies come together as one, and desirous breathing is joined in the exhilaration of their devoted, grateful kisses.


	16. thorki Halloween week day 1: monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Monster

\--

The monster under Thor’s bed is named Loki.

He waits until Thor is tucked in and cozy and then crawls out to lick the tip of his twin’s nose, just the way a monster would. Loki has to hold his curls back when he bends over so they don’t fall forward and tickle Thor’s face - that would give his identity away.

Thor likes this game.

He pretends to be asleep until the monster gets close enough to grab, and then Thor pulls him under the covers for snuggles and nose nuzzles.

The kisses may be chilly, but Loki is warm.


	17. thorki Halloween week day 2: trick-or-treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: day 2: trick-or-treat

\--

In the spirit of the spooky season, Thor turns Loki’s body into his candy bag.

Throughout the week leading up to Halloween, he routinely ambushes his brother in different rooms of their home.

“Trick-or-treat,” he murmurs against Loki’s lips before devouring that pretty mouth.

Loki enjoys the attention.

He’ll pause whatever task he was in the middle of and allow Thor to pull his bottoms off and make a meal out of the tasty pink between his legs.

Sometimes he’ll wait until Thor is worked up and ravenous and whisper, “Trick,” before slipping away.

Thor edges him later, then feasts.


	18. thorki Halloween week day 3: first time celebrating Halloween on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: day 3: first time celebrating Halloween on Earth

\--

The first time Thor tries candy corn he makes a stinky face.

“I don’t understand the appeal,” he laments.

Loki has spent the day staring at Thor with pink cheeks and a hammering heart. Thor is dressed as a huntsman for the holiday and the look gives Loki butterflies.

“Would you care to put something else in your mouth instead?”

The poor candy is a hard pass for Thor, but he loves his brother’s cock.

Thor kneels before the lovely erection and licks his lips.

“Is this considered a Halloween treat?” he asks.

Loki nods. “Oh, yes. It’s terribly spooky.”


	19. thorki Halloween week day 4: horror movie au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: day 4: horror movie au

\--

Loki’s clit feels so warm under Thor’s tongue. His little brother is delicious.

Thor’s head has spent over an hour between Loki’s legs when a figure wearing a dark robe and a wailing ghost mask interrupts. He raises a long knife in the air, poised to slash Thor right where he kneels.

Annoyed at the distraction, Thor blasts him with a lightning bolt and resumes his enthusiastic licking.

Content to enjoy Thor’s adorations, Loki doesn’t open his eyes. He knows Thor will always take care of him.

The would-be-killer’s pained groans are eclipsed by the volume of Loki’s orgasmic cries.


	20. thorki Halloween week day 5: cursed day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: day 5: cursed day

-

Thor refuses to fuck a ferret.

He looks down at his ankle, where ferret Loki is nuzzling on him, and sighs. Loki was banished to the floor after persistently biting Thor’s nipples. Normally Thor would be weak for Loki’s mouth on him - but he draws the line at a rodent.

Two more hours until this spell-gone-wrong lifts and the body Thor loves so dearly is returned to him.

Thor scoops up the ferret and kisses his head.

“Let’s sleep through these final hours, brother, and then I’ll bury my face between your legs.”

Ferret Loki nuzzles his neck and accepts.


	21. thorki Halloween week day 6: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: day 6: Halloween

\--

They watch ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’ every year and makeout when the film ends.

It reminds the brothers of high school, when they were wildly desperate to rip each other’s costumes off and disappear under the same blanket.

But they had to be discreet in front of their parents.

Now, years later in their own home, they celebrate Halloween with lots of flirting, kisses, and their favorite film to put them right back in that youthful yearning mindset.

Loki shifts on Thor’s lap and smiles fondly.

He brings his lips to Thor’s ear and whispers, “We’re simply meant to be.”


End file.
